Hope
Hope was a normal happy child for most of her life, unfortunately for her and most everyone around her she suddenly awakened her epithet and went unconscious, when she woke up there existed nothing around her for miles and she was in a crater of sorts. She has no memory of what happened during that time or what her life was like before then, just that her name is Hope and she's very very hungry. Since then she has wandered around pretty much eating anything and everything at an almost unstoppable rate, she's left not much in her wake (having consumed it all) and eventually found out that epithets and people with strong epithets taste the best, so she's made her way to DBA because, in her own words "Strong people, tasty!" Powers Hope's whole deal is eating, she is able to eat almost anything and everything be it metal, rocks, people, animals, sand and even epithets. When she eats epithets she can absorb the power of that epithet, this allows her to use target's abilities, heal from them or even just remove a persons epithet entirely (at least temporarily), she can then absorb into herself or spit it at someone else and gain the properties of that word. She also likes to grapple people and bit them with her extremely large teeth. Destruction Bench Agreement Episode 44 Following her attraction to strong epithet users and seeing that a large collection of them had gathered at one place she made her way to DBA, this is her first appearance here. She along with the rest of the party were sent to deal with the unconscious (and possibly possessed after he floated and made guttural noises at them) James Invisible. She was intrigued by Dr Marlow and his office as she hadn't been inside a place that quite looked like it before and so explored around until she got distracted by Morpheus who both looks and feels like a strong epithet user (unlike Dr Marlow). She was the only party member to completely miss Hella Money's appearance and the reason for them being there as she was getting distracted and just following people around like children do. She tried to eat part of Morpheus's Dream Door into the Dreamscape and was a tiny bit worried about what would happen should her body be left unconscious for too long, but got over it pretty fast after the party ordered "Dream Tacos" with Morpheus's credit card. After they entered Davin Downtown's mind she decided to help Chip become more stealthy by clambering on top of him to cover his luminescent rainbow hair, during this time she pretty much followed Chip around as she was attached and ate a person while he was waking up as to not alert the rest of the guards. During the Evil Davin Doppelganger (Revolver Davin)fight she immediately attempted to monch and steal one of his abilities but got hit with wild magic that turned her epithet to barrier, she started to cry a bit while she was figuring it out and managed to create a barrier to trap Revolver Davin in a chicken mech. After Chip managed to return her own epithet back to her and combining it with the barrier epithet she cheered up and got an idea, she managed to trap Revolver Davin inside a shrinking cube with intent to eat him and the party assisted her in many ways including using the rarely seen "rat fist" secret technique. Weylan's mind was interesting to Hope as she had never been to school before and so she happily explored around the place with the party bapping lockers and the like until The Dark Principal appeared, she could tell that this was one creature where eating would not be the best option and opted run away with the party. When the party learned the meaning behind the "Motif Lockers" Hope stayed quiet for the most part and wondered what her own family was like for all of a few moments before they had to escape into her own mind. Hope's mind was more or less what she expected, a horrible, yet empty, mess filled with the desire to consume all that stands before her. It is during this time she reveals that this is one of the reasons she doesn't sleep anymore. After Morpheus' giant shadow dog Yharguul and the Dream Hopes that exist as manifestations of her own hunger began to appear the party fought to defeat Yharguul while surviving the Hopes. After Yharguul is defeated and it turns into it's normal and adorable form Venus invites Hope to come with her and meet one of her sisters when they're done, as she thinks they would get along quite well, Hope agrees. She also reveals that she could have instructed the Dream Hopes all along through the power of distracting them with "food" (lockers) and they head into Melograno's mind. During their trip into Melograno's mind Hope does absolutely nothing to help the party and gets distracted by the enjoyment of the circus as she has never been to one before (and left it standing at least). She enjoy's Melograno going over the tightrope but does not like that people were throwing food at him and scrambles around trying to eat all the things thrown so Melograno can go across. This act seemed to have been unnecessary as Chip managed to enhance Melograno's focus with a Natural 20 giving him the ability to walk the tightrope without issue. During the events into Chip's mind she managed to create a duplicate of herself during the Virtuvian Poker but due to Melograno's misunderstanding of the rules and curiousness over "The Pit" the party were thrown into said and duplicate Hope disappeared. The bottom of the pit had contained an office space devoid of anything extreme where everything was bland and dull, she ate a keyboard and then using original Chip's "help" she bit and spat a portion of Chip's epithet at a Grey Chip causing him to regain his Chip-ocity and shoot upwards at high velocity, thereby being the only creature to have ever escaped "The Pit" Then there was Venus's mind, the party traveled through the corrupted and corroding Vanderbelt manor, Hope followed along with the party until they reached dream Voia and Cynthia. Seeing that Voia was not exactly in control of herself and the spooky shadow woman (Cynthia) was probably behind it she leaped onto the expanding Voia and went to climb the chain that attached the two sisters. During this time she managed to clamber up but failed to grab onto Cynthia until the party helped her out, during this time Weylan tried to grab something from Hope's locker trying to find something useful and pulled out a Taco Delivery Man who was there to deliver their earlier order of tacos. After she bit into Dream Cynthia and pulled out a portion of her epithet, she spat it out at Venus so she could gain it and use it to pummel Cynthia into dust. Inside James' mind Hope and the party met Teagan Bedlam and Hope used the time he was talking to the party about his family's whole deal Hope was distracted by cheese on a mousetrap. However once the fight started she immediately turned a giant bagel on the wall into a giant mouth. Chip then turned her into a tiger, at her own request, and she joined in on the collective bullying that was this fight, she also went unconscious a while holding Teagan still and getting hit by a giant Locker Explosion, one of her extra spawned mouths ate Teagan's poetry book. The party then found another door that led into Marlow's mind and she followed with them. After getting blasted out of Marlow's mind and back into her real body, she and the rest of the party had to fight Marlow as he was quite quite mad at them. During this time she managed to create a portable mouth out of James Invisible's hat and summon Captain Dilly (A Pirate Alligator) using a Wiki Game while trying to wake him up. While this was happening the rest of the party invited Marlow into "The Double Fuckhouse." This did not allow them to win against Marlow who used his outclass to start beating them down. Fortunately for them, Hella Money came along and stopped the fight by threatening to fire Dr Marlow, he then proceeded to pay the party more money than an unsupervised 12 year old should have. - Episode 50 Trivia * She was initially created because Star wanted to make a character with the crit theme Voracity and it became her epithet. * She was initially made to be more completely absolutely monstrous, being considered an unavoidable natural disaster on the move, she has become significantly more bean since then. * She has no family (that she knows of) and has been on the move since she woke up and is therefore an orphan * It's not seen in the icon but she wears a cape with a teeth motif * She is 10~ Category:Characters Category:Destruction Bench Agreement Characters